seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amstrad Island
|type = |log = ?? |affiliation = N/A }} Introduction Amstrad island is a big island in the calm belt that once was part of the "Great kingdom". The island was ruled by one of the royal families that stayed loyal and opposed the Alliance of the 20th Royal families. It was famous for it great amount of Seastone and knowledge about its use. History Amstrad island was a country founded prior 3000 years prior to the Void Century and was inhabited by one of less significant royal families of the Great kingdom and specialised in excavating the seastone minerals. It got reconised almost 1000 years later after it bought itself protection by sending a convoy of ships transporting the mineral to the harbors of the Great kingdom. It was the first record in the royal books of the Great kingdom library of the mineral and the royal king requested every surrounding kingdom to send their best scientists to perform tests on the mineral to seek out the possibilities. Nearly 500 years later other kingdoms got ears of the existence of the seastone minerals and sended their tradingships in an attempt of gaining the minerals to use as protection against the many seakings. After the king of Amstrad island rejected the offers to keep the price of the rare mineral rising to the roof, a rivaling kingdom send around broadcasts that his kingdom would pay 1.000.000 beli for each ship that would be captured and looted in his name. This resulted in a great loss for Amstrad island, primitive pirates started emerging around their tradewaters and many ships got lost. Actions taken by the great kingdom, nearly 40 years later, ended the raiding of the seastone tradewaters. Great part of the royal fleet, consisting of over 500 heavy armored ships started patrolling the tradewaters resulting in a heavy guarded strip of water between the harbors of the great kingdom and the harbors of Amstrad. Twelf years after the start of the Void Century, a big storm rampaged over the island causing one of the main digsites to collaps resulting in the loss of over 300.000 kilo's of seastoneprism. More than 15.000 mineworkers lost their lifes in attempt to recover the islands main and sole export product. This enormous tragedy ended the golden ages of Amstrad and resulted in the Great kingdom having to search for new ways to find and use the Seastone. At the end of the Void Century, due to heavy fighting; lack of maintaince and the royal family taken captive for its support to the Great kingdom, many of the buildings were so badly damaged that the remaining inhabitants of the island left the island in search of a better home. Leaving the island unhabited by humans. Geography Due to the fact that the island is no longer inhabited, nature started to rampage resulting in a overgrown island filled with trees and bushes. Erosion from the sea together with the water from the rain filled the old mines creating a lake and a big swamp inhabited by many reptiles and birds. Small mountains formed behind the old city, excluding the village from the rest of the island. Overgrowth of trees and plants together with natural dissasters destroyed the ancient cities leaving nothing but an old manor that once functioned as royal palace and a old mill used for grinding wheat into flour. On the south side of the island one can still find the remains of an acient submarine that once functioned as a testproduct invented by the royal scientists. Myths According to acient myths, one of the caves holds a dracaenae, dracaenae are mythical creatures that have the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a dragonlike creature. Old records name a woman living in the wilds after being cursed for trying to steal the hatchlings of a dragon. The dragon cursed the woman and tried to transform her into a dragon herself. Affected by the womans beaty the curse failed and left her heartbroken with a half dragonic body. Wildlife * Seastone Goat * Seastone Mushroom * Living Prisma * Giant boar * Giant Rabbit * Dracaenae Category:Anesitas Category:Island Category:Calm Belt Locations